koffandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Mr. Ж
¡Bienvenido! Hola Mr. Ж. ¡Estamos muy felices de tener a The King of Fighters Wiki como parte de la comunidad de Wikia! Además de darte las gracias por unirte a Wikia, nos gustaría darte algunos consejos que pueden ayudarte a iniciar el wiki y hacerlo crecer. Los cuatro primeros pasos: 1. Crea tu página de usuario: éste es el mejor lugar para presentarte y que los demás puedan conocerte (¡y además practicar la edición wiki!) 2. Añade un logo: aprende a crear un logo y luego haz clic aquí para añadirlo al wiki. Crea un artículo en este wiki: width=30 3. Crea tus 10 primeros artículos: usa esta caja ubicada a la derecha para crear diez páginas, comenzando cada una con unos pocos párrafos. Por ejemplo, si estás iniciando un wiki sobre un programa de TV, podrías crear un artículo para cada uno de los personajes principales. 4. Edita la Portada: incluye enlaces internos (de esta forma) a los diez artículos que recién creaste y realiza cualquier otra modificación que tu portada necesite. Una vez que hayas realizado estas 4 tareas, habrás creado lo que servirá de gran punto de inicio: tu wiki luce más amigable y está listo para recibir visitantes. Ahora puedes invitar a algunos amigos para que te ayuden a crear las próximas veinte páginas y a expandir las que ya has creado. ¡Sigue así! Mientras más páginas crees y enlaces a otras, más rápido lograrás que quienes busquen por "The King of Fighters Wiki" encuentren tu proyecto en los motores de búsqueda, lean tu contenido y se unan a la edición de artículos. Si tienes más preguntas, hemos creado un completo conjunto de páginas de ayuda para que consultes. También puedes enviarnos un correo electrónico a través de nuestro formulario de contacto. No olvides revisar otros wiki de Wikia para que veas más ideas de diseño, organización de páginas y muchos otros detalles. ¡Disfrútalo! Los mejores deseos, Juan David Ruiz HOLA Tu eres el administrador de esta pagina? Me gustaría ayudarte en tu pagina Benimaru Ya he terminado la pagina de Benimaru Nikaido (al menos con la informacion necesaria). Ahora voy a crear el articulo de Ash Crimson. Plantillas de KOF Ya estan listas las plantillas de KOF para que las pongas en la portada: I´m Volk 22:10 6 ago 2010 (UTC) ¡Listo! Ya puedes cambiar la seguridad de la portada, y despues hare una plantilla llamada Plantilla:X para hacer pruebas de plantillas. I´m Volk 22:39 6 ago 2010 (UTC) Nueva Plantilla KOF Bueno... ¿Y que te parece esta?: I´m Volk 00:22 7 ago 2010 (UTC) Ahora mira la Zona de Pruebas para ver si te agradan los cambios a la Portada del sitio. I´m Volk 23:46 7 ago 2010 (UTC) Si a descuadrar te refieres a unas lineas alrededor de cada imagen, asi funciona para separarlas. Estoy usando Internet Explorer 8 y esas invitaciones de la portada no dejan ver los titulos por eso las movi. Esa plantilla es para separar las sagas de Kof. Cuaquier otra aclaracion favor de avisarme. I´m Volk 00:47 8 ago 2010 (UTC) Imagenes ¿Como tomas una foto con la compu?, cuando sepa te enviare como se ve en mi navegador. I´m Volk 23:33 8 ago 2010 (UTC) Aqui es como veo en la zona de pruebas: Archivo:Zona de Pruebas.png Hello Jelou, Mr. Ж --Sensilver 01:35 15 sep 2010 (UTC) Plantilla Personaje Que tal, se me acaba de ocurrir una idea para la plantilla de personajes: * Poner tambien en que kof aparecieron, como... Apariciones en Kof - Kof 2000, Kof 2001... asi ¿Que te parece? Bueno ... esta bien la idea que te dije. Fijate en es.mortalkombat.wikia.com y las plantillas de los personajes tienen las apariciones en los videojuegos. I´m Volk 03:19 16 sep 2010 (UTC) ... ¿Necesita que le ayude con algo, camarada? xD Sensilver 19:21 20 sep 2010 (UTC) Plantillas para Discusion He creado unas plantillas para que escriban y dejen mensaje en paginas de discusion, como esta: Pueden modificarla de los colores y la imagen. Solo tiene una pequeña regla: La imagen tiene que ser la tarjeta de algun personaje para que sea justo. --I´m Volk 23:03 10 oct 2010 (UTC) No, no he sido administrador en otra wiki. He sido de gran ayuda en Mortal Kombat wiki, pero me expulsaron por razones desconocidas; y en Mario wiki tambien ayude bastante y lo sigo haciendo. Tambien soy miembro de Wikidex y Digimon wiki, aunque no he hecho casi nada. Por ello; estando en esas wikis supe como hacer varias plantillas como la de discusión y la plantilla KOF. En lo de la nueva imágen de wikia no se como activarlo. I´m Volk 18:51 16 oct 2010 (UTC) Administrador Hola, Mr. Ж, tu duda podrá servir leyendo los enlaces -----> El nuevo aspecto, Nueva apariencia de Wikia, Experimenta la nueva Wikia, Cuenta atrás para el nuevo estilo de Wikia, Una ojeada al nuevo estilo - Temas, además pregúntame si encontraste el enlace del nuevo diseño que buscabas. Gracias por nombrarme administrador y ponerlos a trabajar en mi lista de wikis.- --'Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 13:37 14 oct 2010 (UTC) :NOTA: he puesto el info de la lista de wikis, podrás verlo, el logo y la descripción si te gusta o modifica.- -----> Info.- --'Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 14:14 14 oct 2010 (UTC) Upss! Hola, otra vez. Cometí un error en la plantilla Saga Kof al editarla, ¿la podrías arreglar a como estaba antes? I´m Volk 23:24 20 oct 2010 (UTC) Colores Hola, Mr. Ж, ya veo que cambiaste los colores, pero no es asi, más tarde editare en common.css para fijar los colores de los burócratas, administradores, helpers y del staff.- --'Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 23:10 22 oct 2010 (UTC) Color de Usuario Plantilla Cumpleaños Plantilla:Infobox-kof Ya he comenzado a usarlas editando algunas páginas, espero te agrade. }} Spotlight Hola, Mr. Ж, voy a impulsar este wiki a un spotlight para atraer usuarios, quisiera que me des dos slogan de The King of Fighters Wiki con uno corto y uno de slogan largo.=--'Saludos wikisticos de Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 12:52 5 jul 2011 (UTC) Archivo:KyoKOFVolkner.jpg Spotlight Hola, el usuario Mortal Kombat le gusto el soglan corto: "El renacimiento de KOF", pero estamos esperando la aprobación de los administradores y tu eres el único burócrata: El slogan para KOF: *Slogan corto: “El renacimiento de KOF” *Slogan largo: “Para los que son adictos al KOF” Si estas de acuerdo, y solo falta el afiche de KOF que puedes hacer para solicitar el spotlight.- Saludos.---'Carlos Suárez (Kuurojen viestit) ' 15:52 4 oct 2011 (UTC) Hola, me gusto lo que pusiste en el spotlight y comenté que faltaba 5 artículos para completar los 100 artículos y que podemos completar y aceptan el spotlight, y además en Mediawiki:Wikia.css al fondo puedes cambiar el color que gustes. Un abrazo, compañero.- --'Carlos Suárez (Kuurojen viestit) ' 13:04 5 oct 2011 (UTC) :Si claro, pedir el cambio de nombre al staff hispano Usuario:Bola.---'Carlos Suárez (Kuurojen viestit) ' 19:51 5 oct 2011 (UTC) Username Hola, para cambiar username tienes que pedir una solicitud CAMBIO DE USERNAME en Especial:Contactar.- Saludos.---'Carlos Suárez (Kuurojen viestit) ' 02:06 24 oct 2011 (UTC) Hola gracias por tu ayuda, solo tengo una duda, por que la saga Maximum Impact esta aparece como otros títulos , creo que también forma parte de KOF y deberíamos darle algo de crédito. Muchas Gracias yael1892 Felicidades AantoonixXStar 02:48 28 nov 2011 (UTC) Feliz Navidad * Feliz Navidad * Feliz Navidad * Feliz Navidad * Prospero Año y Felicidad * Feliz Navidad * Feliz Navidad * Feliz Navidad * Prospero Año y Felicidad * Quiero desearles una Feliz Navidad * Quiero desearles una Feliz Navidad * Quiero desearles una Feliz Navidad * Desde el fondo de mi corazón. --'Carlos Suárez (Kuurojen viestit) ' 23:26 24 dic 2011 (UTC) Jefaso he estado arreglando todos los personajes (Que no tiene su descripcion) y algunos juegos de esta misma wiki para expandirle mas y si quieres dejarme un mensaje con mucho gusto lo recibire DANIXXXCLOEGTA2015 05:03 15 mar 2012 (UTC)Bloomdanix ola parabens por la pagina!!! gracias por darme la bienvenida al the king of figther Link 1478 07:11 14 jul 2012 (UTC) Administracion Problemita :/